Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for recording an image of an object field on a human or animal body.
Description of the Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,649,685 B2 discloses an arrangement for a stereo microscope with an illumination apparatus, the light of which lies in a regulable spectral range. A filter is swiveled or inserted into an observation beam path by means of an electromechanical movement device. Similar electromechanical movement devices are provided for introducing filters into the illumination beam paths. In accordance with U.S. Pat. No. 8,614,851 B2, observation filters can be swiveled or inserted into the observation beam path in a fluorescence operating stereo microscope for the controllable attenuation in the excitation wavelength range.
DE 10 2006 004 232 C5, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 8,040,599, discloses a microscopy system for observing fluorescences of various fluorescent dyes in an object plane, wherein the microscopy system comprises an illumination system and an observation system. A first observation filter carrier and a second observation filter carrier, which are embodied as a rotatably mounted aluminum disk in each case, are respectively arranged in a first observation beam path and a second observation beam path for optical imaging of the object, carry two different transmission filters in each case and have an opening. By means of two drives, the first observation filter carrier and the second observation filter carrier can each be rotated about an axis parallel to the optical axis of the relevant observation beam path in order to arrange appropriate transmission filters in the first and second observation beam paths in accordance with a respectively selected operating state.
DE 199 03 437 C1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,531, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses an apparatus for swiveling in and out at least one optical component within an endoscopic system. The component can be swivelable into the beam path of the endoscopic system and swivelable out of the beam path again, with the swivel axis being arranged extending at an angle to the optical axis.
EP 2 505 989 A1, which corresponds to US 2012/0248333, which is incorporated herein by reference, provides an apparatus for fluorescence diagnostics an can have an illumination system for illuminating a target region and an observation system for observing the target region in a white-light mode and in a fluorescence mode, wherein the observation system can have at least one first image sensor for receiving a white-light image and at least one second image sensor for receiving a fluorescence image. Assigned to the second image sensor in the observation beam path can be an observation spectral filter, the filter characteristic of which may be designed in such a way that light in the spectral range of fluorescence to be observed can be fed to the second image sensor while light in the spectral ranges outside of the fluorescence may be blocked. The observation system can have a stereo endoscope. Here, the stereo endoscope can have, for example, two optics channels, wherein an image sensor can be arranged in each one of the two optics channels, one of which image sensors serves to receive a fluorescence image, wherein the observation spectral filter which can be swiveled into the beam path can be assigned to this image sensor.
EP 2 514 357 A1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 8,702,602, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses an apparatus for observing and illuminating an object field on a patient from a location outside of the body of the patient, the apparatus can have a lens system for observing the object field in a viewing direction and an illumination for illuminating the object field. The apparatus furthermore can have a shank, at a distal end of which a head part which is widened in comparison with the diameter of the shank can be arranged. The head part can have arranged therein at least one emitting illumination unit for homogeneous illumination of the object field at distances from a few centimeters up to, for example, one meter. Power lines for the at least one illumination unit are arranged in the shank. Furthermore, the shank holds a rod lens system which forwards the image of the operating field to a proximal end of the shank. Such a device can also be referred to as an “exoscope”. Exoscopes of the aforementioned type are available from Karl Storz GmbH & Co. Kg under the trade name VITOM®.
EP 2 850 996 A1, which corresponds to US 2015/0085084, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses an apparatus for recording an image of an object field on a human or animal body from outside of the body. The apparatus comprises a shank and an observation optical unit, arranged at a distal end of the shank, for recording the image of the object field. The observation optical unit can be embodied as a stereo optical unit. As a result of this, an improved spatial perception of the object field is made possible. Since it is not only the image of the operating field generated by an electronic image recorder but also, additionally, the baseline of the stereoscopic optical unit that rotates in the case of a rotation of the shank about an axis approximately parallel to the viewing direction of the optical unit, the observation optical unit can include an optical unit which is rotatable about a first axis of rotation approximately parallel to a viewing direction of the observation optical unit. This renders it possible to depict the recorded stereoscopic image with a substantially unchanged alignment and in such a way that the stereo effect is perceivable for a user or observer, even after swiveling the apparatus.